


You can have this.

by Dizzy1967



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short, Stanley Uris Lives, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy1967/pseuds/Dizzy1967
Summary: Oneshot
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	You can have this.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making a proper fic of this as soon as I have the time.

Richie feels like he's about to collapse. He feels trembly, hot and his heart is pounding and his hands are sweating.   
This may actually be how it feels to die.  
Despite all this, an unstoppable smile forces itself out as soon as he catches sight of Eddie.

And fuck, if Eddie doesn't look perfect,  
His hair brushed gently to the side, his big brown eyes and perfect smile with freckles all over his face.  
His suit is perfectly pressed and it makes Richie overly aware that he'd forgotten his own tie entirely in the rush of getting ready.

Eddie climbs the steps slowly and stands across from him, reaching out just enough so their fingertips catch.

"You moron, where's your tie?" Eddie whispers laughing quietly.

Richie blushes brighter.  
"In the bathroom.. next to the sink. I can see it now actually, it's got flamingos on it.."   
He jokes.   
It comes out strange and fuck, he's gonna cry.  
He's gonna lose it because he's here, Eddie's here, the losers are here and it's perfect.

And he never thought he would have this.  
He never let himself believe he could have this.

He brings a Shakey hand up to his face, wiping his eyes in hopes of drying them before the tears have a chance to fall, this only seems to bring more forward, until they're falling steadily down his cheeks.

Eddie falters and Richie immediately whispers an apology.  
"Sorry, sorry, I'm fine I'm just- I want this so bad a-and I never thought I would have it"

Eddie smiles, soft and loving and it rips richie apart.  
"Well, it's all yours. Good luck getting rid of me." He says softly, drying richies tears.

The music quiets and both take a deep breath.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Edward Kaspbrak and Richard Tozier in matrimony commended to be honorable among all."-


End file.
